


Who's Bob Seger?

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: It's a cold night so you use your boyfriend Clyde as your personal heater.





	Who's Bob Seger?

“Oh shit, shit, shit” you mumble as you run from the bathroom to bed. You woke up at 3 am wanting to pee and once you feel like, you can’t fall asleep again. 

You do a little jog trying to get in bed as fast as you can, your feet getting cold because you’re barefoot.  Now that spring is almost here days are warmer but nights are still cold.

You sigh of relief when you’re back at the refuge of the blankets but is not enough, so you have to appeal to your personal human heater and boyfriend: Clyde.

“Mmm sweetheart, not now, I’m tired and I have to open the bar at noon” Clyde groans half-sleep when he feels you hug him, practically laying on top of him. He protested but still his arms wrap you immediately.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Logan. I’m just cold and you’re like the human torch” you rub your face against his bare chest and tangle your legs in his, attempting to regain some heat.

“You just want me for my body” Clyde says with eyes still closed.

“I’m cold, you’re warm. I don’t see the problem of using you a little” you simply state the facts.

“If you didn’t sleep only on a shirt you wouldn’t be so cold” Clyde chuckles and lifts the mentioned shirt to rub your back. Little goosebumps form in your skin.

“Shut up and let me sleep” you scold him. You inhale Clyde’s natural essence and it acts like a lullaby on a kid because you already feel sleepy again.

“Hey baby?” you don’t know why but you suddenly remember something. When Clyde doesn’t respond you kick him in one of his shins.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he sighs tired. You feel a little bad for your boyfriend. All he wants to do is sleep and you’re keeping him awake with your questions.

“Who’s Bob Seger?” you ask.

“Uh?” Clyde frowns, his mind, clouded by sleep, has no idea what you’re talking about.

“It’s the name of the guy that’s on the shirt I’m wearing” you explain.

“He’s a…” he yawns trying to think clearly. “He’s a rock singer I like”.

“Oh”, after a moment of silence you talk again. “Hey baby?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Clyde sighs this time annoyed.

“Could you do me scrambled eggs tomorrow for breakfast?”

“Yes, sweetie, whatever you want” he’d promised you satan’s soul right now just so you can let him sleep.

“Hey baby?” you ask for third time but this time is enough for Clyde because he grabs you and rolls over with you. Now he’s the one on top of you and you can distinguish his puffy sleepy eyes.

“Go to sleep” he says with emphasis each word and kisses you. You sigh satisfied into the kiss and too soon for your taste he ends it.

“I love you, but you’re driving me mad, woman”.

“Sorry. I guess I can’t go back to sleep anymore” you pout.

“Close your eyes. I’ll hold you till you fall asleep” he cuddles you against his chest and begins rubbing your back, sure this method never fails.

“I love you” you whisper between dreams.

“I love you too” he replies but you’re already asleep in his arms and you don’t hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
